Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Laws of Insanity
by GameLord 4BritishBronies
Summary: There's a New Lawyer in the Wright Anything Anything Agency hailing from Britain by the name of Thomas Clark. Watch as Phoenix, Apollo, Athena and their newest member tackle new cases in this series (This is my first ever ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh, also slight Shipping)
1. The Madman's Turnabout-Prolouge

The Madman's Turnabout-Part 1

It's a stormy night at Themis Legal Academy and someone is walking with a knife in hand. There is a man there Looking out the window as the mysterious person comes behind him. The Person Raises the Knife and brings it down. The next moment there is a Man lying on the ground with a Kitchen Knife stuck in his Back and a brown haired girl in a Judge course uniform lying next to him.

* * *

January 19, 8:30 PM

Wright Anything Agency

At the Wright Anything Agency there were three lawyers. First there was Phoenix Wright, "The ComeBack King", who could see the secrets of others with the use of his Magatama. Then there was Apollo Justice, "The Clarion of Revelations", Who could pick up the habits of Others with the use of his Braclet. And Lastly there was Athena Cykes, "The Courtroom Révolutionnaire" Who could detect the voices of people's hearts with the use of her special hearing and her A.I called Widget.

Everything was peaceful there, there were no murders lately or anything that required a lawyer. And needless to say, everyone was bored. "Ugh! can't something interesting happen?!" Moaned Athena who was getting really annoyed the lack of activity. "Agreed" Replied Apollo in a equally annoyed tone, "There hasn't been a case in months!". "Calm down you two" Said Phoenix said in a bored tone. ("I actually agree though, there isn't anything interesting to do") Phoenix Thought to himself. Athena sighed then she said "I'm gonna put on the news". Athena Got up, walked to the television and turned it on.

"Today, A British Defense Attorney by the name of Thomas Clark has Arrived in the U.S. He is known in Britain as 'The Courtroom Chaotic'. When asked why he came to the U.S he gave a very cryptic reply saying "All men have reasons'". "Guess he's never heard of the phrase no comment" Said Apollo looking at the news with curiosity. "I've heard of him, He's apparently a Genius but really crazy" Said Athena who was fiddling with her earring. "And what do you mean by _Very Crazy" _asked Phoenix out of curiosity. "Well let's see, he's laugh a lot, he talks to inanimate objects, he probably has voice in his head and he sometimes talks to himself" She says with a dismayed look. ("And he's allowed to practice Law?!") Thinks Phoenix in surprise.

"In other news there has been a murder at Themis Legal Academy. The victim is a Prosecutor Teacher by the name of Jerry Trict. The main Suspect Is a Miss Juniper Woods". "Wha- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Exclaimed Athena in Surprise while Apollo and Phoenix had equally shocked expressions. Athena turns to the other two lawyers and says "We gotta get to the Detention center" to which they nod and rush out.

* * *

January 19 8:40 PM

Detention Center - Visitors Room

When the three Lawyers entered the Visitor room they saw a man standing up from a chair and grabbing a cane with a dragon head. He was wearing a white suit with a Blue dress shirt, Red tie and a Black vest, and he had blues eyes and short messy brown hair. As he walked past them he said "Good afternoon" and the lawyers noticed a british accent from him. When he walked past them Phoenix, Apollo and Athena stared at him as he left. "Is it me did that guy look awfully familiar" said Apollo as the mysterious man left room. "Nope he definitely looked familiar" Said Athena.

They decided to ignore it and walked up until they saw juniper already sitting down. "Junie! Are you okay!" Said Athena with extreme worry apparent in her voice. Juniper Looked up and smiled "Oh hi Thena, Yeah I'm fine" and strangely enough not only did Athena detect fear in her voice but also… Joy?. Athena decided to shrug it off as her being happy to see them and look at her childhood friend with concern as did Apollo and Phoenix. "I know what're your gonna ask and I need to tell you something" Said Juniper to which Athena gave her a confused look and then said "What is it?". "... Someone already took my case" Said Juniper after some hesitation. "What…" Said Athena, "Did…" Continued Apollo, "You…" Added Phoenix, "SAAAAAAAAY!?" The three Lawyers chorused.

Talk:

The Other Attorney:

"Who is this Lawyer?!" Athena yelled at her friend who flinched slightly, "Um he's a man in a white suit" said Juniper worriedly. "Wait? Man in a white suit?" Said Athena

_They saw a man standing up from a chair and grabbing a cane with a dragon head. He was wearing a white suit with a Blue dress shirt, Red tie and a Black vest, and he had blues eyes and short messy brown hair. As he walked past them he said "Good afternoon" and the lawyers noticed a british accent from him_

"You mean that man with the cane?" Asked Apollo curiously. "Yes that's right, It was him" Said Juniper with a certain level of seriousness "He wanted to take my case". "Well how did your conversation with him go?" asked Phoenix who was curious about this mysterious man. "Well…." Said Juniper

_Juniper walked into the visitors room because she had a visitor who she assumed was Athena, but she was surprised to see a man she never saw before on the other side of the glass. The man was wearing a white suit with a red tie, black vest and blue dress shirt. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes. The man indicated Juniper to sit down so she did. "Juniper woods I presume" Said the man with a slightly gentle tone to which Juniper nodded slowly. The man smiled "I guess your guardian told you never to talk with strangers" he joked and he laughed slightly as did Juniper a bit. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my names Thomas Clark, I'm a Defense Attorney" said Thomas and that caused Juniper to raise her head to look at the man. _

"_Anyway, I want to take your case" Said Thomas with Determination in his voice. "Why?" said Juniper who was while grateful to this man was curious why she wanted to take her case, but Thomas just Smiled a gentle Smile and said "A, because I don't think you would kill someone in any situation, I mean you seem so gentle and kind" to which Juniper blushed slightly "And B, I was getting bored" he finished. Juniper thought for a moment, He knew this man was being sincere and kind and he seemed to believe she was innocent and then she considered Athena. This was the third time she was arrested for murder so she didn't really want to bother her or Apollo and Mr Wright. "Okay, I'll let you take my case" Said Juniper while looking at Thomas. Thomas Just smiled and said "I assure you, that you made a good decision. I won't let you down". Thomas then stands up and takes his cane and says "I'll see you in court tomorrow Miss Woods" And then he took his cane and leaves._

"And That's what happened" Juniper finished looking up to see that Athena had an understanding look. "Thomas Clark? You mean that British Defense Attorney?" Asked Phoenix "But he's said to be mentally unstable, although from what you said he seemed rather calm and collected" He finished. "Hmm I don't get it either but he seemed skilled at his job and I didn't want to bother you guys for a third time, so I hired him" Said Juniper with some sadness in her voice. Athena looked at her friend for a moment, her expression unreadable and then eventually she smiled and said "It's okay Junie, we understand" to which Juniper smiled and said "Oh thank goodness! I was getting worried there". "We'll go to the trial in case something goes wrong okay?" Said Athena in a reassuring voice. "Okay" Said Juniper In a better mood and then she stood up and said "See you tomorrow" and then she went back to her cell and the three Attorneys left.

* * *

January 19, 8:50 PM

Wright Anything Agency

The Agency Members entered the office and sat down on the sofa and sat quietly for moment until Athena said "Do you think this Thomas guy can help Junie". "I don't know, but he seems skilled from what we heard" Said Apollo. "We'll just have to wait and see" Said Phoenix and his two subordinates nodded. Eventually they closed for the day and went to their homes to get some sleep all curious of Thomas' skills as a lawyer.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Court record:**

Evidence:

Attorneys Badge: My all important Badge. Proof of my profession.

Profiles:

Apollo Justice: An ardent young lawyer at my agency. His voice can get really loud at times.

Athena Cykes: A young rookie lawyer at our agency. She has studied analytical psychology.

Thomas Clark: A Lawyer from England. He's apparently mentally unstable.

Juniper Woods: Athena's childhood friend. Third time she was accused of murder.

* * *

Anyway that's the first chapter of my first Fanfic… Ever… so yeah, Please review and tell me what you think


	2. The Madman's Turnabout-Trial Day 1

The Madman's Turnabout-Part 2

January 20, 9:22 AM

District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Where is that guy!?" Said Athena Impatiently as she sat in the defendant lobby next to Juniper, whom she was comforting, while Phoenix and Apollo watched the door to the lounge for any sign of the white suited lawyer. "At this rate one of us will have to defend Juniper" Said Apollo in clear Annoyance, But then they heard a voice say "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you". They turned to the source to see a man in a brown trench coat, blue dress shirt, black vest, black and White Striped tie and a pair of purple Trousers. "Thomas is just running a little late, that's all, just relax" and with that the man walked away without another word. "Okay, that was odd" Said Apollo with a confused look on his face, and Phoenix Nodded in agreement. "Juniper Woods. You are needed in the courtroom" Said the court bailiff in a loud voice. Juniper slowly stood up and went in the courthouse and the Three Lawyers went to the gallery.

* * *

January 20, 9:25 AM

District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 2

Day 1 .

Court is now in session

All Rise

The Courtroom was full of people, a lot of them eager to see the British Attorney's Skill. Phoenix, Apollo and Athena took a seat that gave them a good view of the defense bench. The Judge was at the Judge's bench as he did every trial. And Athena and Phoenix Cringed when they saw Gaspen Payne at the prosecutions Bench. "Court is now in session for the Trial of Juniper Woods." said the judge in a Loud voice. The Judge then looked at the defense bench only to see that there isn't anyone there. "Um is the defense invisible or something?" said the judge in confusion to which Gaspen Payne Just smirked, played with his toupee and said "Guess he was too afraid of me to come". "Somehow I doubt that" muttered Phoenix with an annoyed look

"Sorry, but my brother is a bit late" A voice suddenly and then everyone looked at the witness stand and saw the man who talked to Phoenix, Apollo and Athena earlier. "And who might you be?" said the Judge to which the man calmly replied saying "My name is James Clark and I'm a Defense Attorney, I'm just making sure my brother is here to do his job". "Well where is your brother now?" Said Gaspen in an Impatient tone.

Unbeknownst to them, that exact man was walking towards the courtroom with a Briefcase and a Dragon headed cane. "My brother was just sorting out his files about the case" Said James in a calm tone to which the Judge asked "Any idea when he'll arrive" said the judge. As the Judge asked that question The Exact lawyer they were talking about took out a card and threw it through the middle of the door to the courtroom. Inside the Courtroom a card came flying through the door gap and hovered for a moment with everyone in the courtroom except for James looking at it in confusion as it slowly hovered to the Defense Bench and landed revealing that it was a Joker Card. James Just said "I'd say about now" and after he said that both doors opened to reveal the Awaited Defense Attorney holding a Black Briefcase and a Dragon Headed cane with a serious expression on his face.

The man walked to the Defense bench with the same expression, as his brother walked to where the Three Lawyers of the Wright Anything Agency was sitting and sat next to them. when Thomas got there he put his Brief Case on the Bench and leaned his cane on the wall behind the bench and he then looked onward and crossed his arms. "So is the Defense ready?" The Judge said Looking at Thomas. Thomas stayed Quiet for a moment before saying "Enough Talk, Let's Begin the Trial". The Judge Nodded and said "I'll take that as a 'The defense is ready your honor'" to which Payne said "The Prosecution is ready…" He then starts playing with his toupee "...To beat this foolish lunatic". Thomas just stayed quiet before saying "'Provoking the Wolf may lead to you feeling it's wrath', That's what I always say" To which Payne gulped slightly. "Hmph what's the matter, Lawyer got your tongue? Hahahahahahahaha! Lawyer got your tongue hahahahahahaha!" Said Thomas as he saw Payne gulp. And the Three Lawyers of The Wright Anything Agency looked in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"Anyway, Mr Payne your opening Statement?" Said the Judge looking over to the Payne. "Yes your honor" Said Payne regaining his composure "The Crime Occurred yesterday at Themis Legal Academy in a corridor on the second floor of the school's Main Building. The Victim was a teacher in the Prosecutor course called Jerry Trict, his body was lying on the ground when he was found. The cause of death was a stab in the back from a Kitchen Knife."

-Autopsy Report Added to Court Record:

Time Of death: Between 7.30 and 8.00 Cause of Death: Stab Wound to the Back with a Kitchen Knife.

-Kitchen Knife Added to Court Record:

A Kitchen Knife With the Victims Blood on it. Has no Fingerprints

The crime scene was covered in blood and the Defendant was found unconscious there, which was why she was arrested" Explained Payne. "I see, what do you think Mr Clark?" the Judge said to the Defense only to find his head resting on his arms which were folded. "Mr Clark! Wake Up!" Said the Judge in a manner that gave away more surprise than anger, and Thomas Stood up straight. "Sorry Your honor. The Prosecution's Opening Statement was just really… Boring" Said Thomas to which Payne Exclaimed "Bo-bo-Boring?!" while sweating a bit. The Judge then thought for a moment before saying "Yes I agree it was rather dull wasn't it?. It makes me wish Prosecutor Blackquill was the Prosecution, since he has me do it and I always make them Thrilling" The Judge then Glared at Prosecutor Payne and Said "Mr Payne, You shall refrain from being Boring from now on" to which Payne said "But, He, I, Oh Forget it!". Athena Looked at Apollo and Said "Did he seriously just get away with that!?" to which the Latter Replied, saying "Yep, Somehow he did". "Anyway, I'd like to call The Defendant to the stand" Said Payne in Annoyance

_**Objection!**_

The Judge Looked at Thomas in Astonishment due to his Objection. "You Object to the calling of your Client Mr Clark!?". Thomas just said "Nope, Just Testing". The Judge Just looked confused and then said "Well in that case, Mr Payne your witness, if you please" to which Payne said "Yes your honor"

* * *

In the next moment Juniper woods, who was in a pink dress and a large white sunhat and two wooden knitting needles was on the witness stand. "Name and Occupation please" said the . Judge to which Juniper said "Juniper woods and I'm a Student in the Judge course at Themis Legal Academy". The Judge thought for a moment before saying "This is the third time you were accused, I must say, you must have been through enough". Juniper started coughing and then took a sunflower which was on her hat seemed to breathe some air from it. "Hmph So what, she's guilty and that's all that matters". Said Payne with an impatient tone. Thomas glared at Gaspen Payne which seemed to scare Payne and said "We don't know that for sure Mr Payne, she's just the most likely suspect due to the information from the investigation. Since we don't know for sure, that's why we have trials Because if we didn't have trials we'd just be killing people accused of murder without knowing the truth or of their innocence..." Thomas punched the Defense Bench and Finished saying "... So stop being a stupid arrogant Jerk, stop bragging and get on with this case!". After that speech made by the Defense Payne became shocked and everyone in the gallery was applauding as did The Wright Anything Agency's lawyer who were clearly Impressed by the British Attorneys Speech.

"Order! Order in the Court!" The Judge after a while of gaping at the defense's speech yet that didn't quiet things down, so it went on until…

_**Silence!**_

Suddenly all was quiet. The Judge was surprised, Payne was Shocked, Juniper was startled. The one who yelled Silence was Thomas. "You are all very kind, but this is a Trial not a show…" He then Smirked and said "So let's get on with it shall we". "Wow! And I thought Apollo's voice was loud" Said Athena to which Apollo said "And what's that supposed to mean?!" and Athena quickly said "Nothing!". Thomas then looked at Juniper and said "Mrs Woods" to which said "Y-yes?". "No need to worry, I just want you to tell us why you were at the crime scene, if that's alright" said Thomas in a gentle tone to which juniper said "Y-yes of course!"

Witness Testimony

- Why I was there -

-Well you see I stayed behind to help my friend Robin with a piece of art

-It was getting late so I offered to put her art away for her and she left

-After I put it away I decided to leave so I walked down the corridor

-When I turned a corner I...I... I saw the body!

-After that I passed out

Thomas smiled and as she finished and said "Thank you miss woods now I just need to cross-examine you". "That's fine Mr Clark" said Juniper calmly.

Cross-Examination

- Why I was there -

-Well you see I stayed behind to help my friend Robin with a piece of art

-It was getting late so I offered to put her art away for her and she left

_**Hold it!**_

"What time did your friend leave?" Asked Thomas to which Juniper said "oh um around 6:30". ("hmm that's an hour before on of the estimated times of death") thought Thomas before saying "You may continue".

-After I put it away I decided to leave so I walked down the corridor

-When I turned a corner I...I... I saw the body!

_**Hold it!**_

"What did you notice about it?" Asked Thomas to which Juniper said "Nothing important he was just lying there on his back" and then she took the sunflower from and breathed in it. "Hmmm could you add that to your testimony please?" And Juniper said "um Okay" in slight confusion

-When I saw it he was lying on his back

_**Objection!**_

"Miss Wood, there is a contradiction in what you just said" said Thomas bluntly and Juniper said "Huh? What do you mean?". "It's simple really. According to the Autopsy the victim was stabbed in the back but you just said the victim was lying on his back. If that was the case..." Thomas punched the defense bench and exclaimed "Wouldn't he be lying on his front!". At this Payne became shocked and the gallery erupted into conversation to which the judge had to bang his gavel. "by Jove you're right Mr Clark!" Exclaimed the Judge In surprise "he couldn't have been on his back properly if there was a knife in his back!"

_**Objection!**_

Payne was laughing while playing with his toupé and then Thomas asked "What might I ask is so funny Mr Payne?". Payne smirked and said "You idiot, have you never considered that the defendant didn't just turn the body around" to which Thomas thought for a moment before saying "good point, our killer may have turned the body around if the victim was unconscious and then stabbed him in the back' but that doesn't prove it was the defendant". "In that case I'd like to call another witness" said Payne to which Thomas said "we'll get on with it then"

* * *

After a bit on the witness stand there was a large man with Grey trench coat and trousers, Black dress shirt, white tie and messy brown hair. "Witness, Please state your name and Occupation."Said Payne to which the man said "My name's George Penn, I'm a Homicide Detective and the man in charge of this case" Said the Detective with a confident. "Hello George" Said Thomas in a calm tone to which the Detective Paused for a moment and looked at Thomas and then said "Thomas…? Hey buddy how've you been!?" To which Thomas Smiled and Said "Oh nothing much". "Detective? Do you know the Defense?" Said the Judge in astonishment. "Yes Sir, we were Friends back in England, Kinda awkward seeing that I'm testifying against his client huh?" George said with a sad look on his face. "'People can leave as friends and meet again as enemies', That's what I always say" Said Thomas to which George laughed and Said "Still with the proverbs I see" And Thomas Replied saying "Si Senor, although we can catch up later, right now we need your testimony" Said Thomas and George said "No Problem mate!"

Witness Testimony

- Details of The Crime -

-The Victim was killed by being stabbed in the back with a Kitchen Knife.

-The Knife Was Received from the school Canteen Or "Cafeteria" as they say.

-We have a good Idea of what the Motive was.

-This Photo shows what we found when we made it to the crime scene.

-My guess is that the Defendant Snuck up Behind the Victim and stabbed him.

-Crime Photo Added to Court Record:

A picture of the crime scene, Shows the Defendant in her Uniform

"Decisive Testimony if you ask me" Said Payne to which Thomas said "'Testimony is only decisive if there are no contradictions' That's what I always say". The Judge Nodded in Agreement and Said "Very well Mr Clark, You may begin your Cross-Examination"

Cross-Examination

- Details of The Crime -

-The Victim was killed by being stabbed in the back with a Kitchen Knife.

-The Knife Was Received from the school Canteen Or "Cafeteria" as they say.

-We have a good Idea of what the Motive was.

_**Hold it!**_

"What is this motive?" Asked Thomas to Which Detective Penn Replied saying "Well the Victim

was very Strict and Cruel to his Students". "But the Defendant Was in the Judge Course, not the Prosecutors Course" Said Thomas and Detective Penn said "Well you see, the Defendant has a Friend in the Prosecutors course who was constantly tormented by the Victim. It go so bad that the teacher was keeping her after school for the most mundane things." "Like what? Asked the Judge" "Dropping her pencil" George bluntly stated. "WHAT?!" Shouted Thomas in a mix of rage and confusion. "That's stupid! I've dropped my pencil thousands of times and I never got a Detention in my Bloody School! That Git of a Teacher had it coming!". "'Careful what you say' isn't a thing to this guy is it?" Said Apollo. "Not at all!" exclaimed Athena. "And also the Victim was beating and threatening his students as established by them" said George to which the Judge's eyes widened and he said "But that's a crime in itself" to which Thomas said "Like I Said, the guy had it coming". "So the Defendant did it to help her friend? Kinda touching when you think about it" Said the Judge ("Except for the Murder Part") Thought Thomas.

-Murder Motive Added to Court Record:

Motive was The victim tormenting The Defendants Friend. (DETENTION FOR DROPPING HER PENCIL?!) and he was also beating his students

-This Photo shows what we found when we made it to the crime scene

-My deduction is that the Defendant Snuck up Behind the Victim and stabbed him

_**Objection!**_

"Detective, this is the murder weapon, am I correct?" Said Thomas Presenting the Knife. "Yep, That is the Exact Knife that was used by the Defendant" said George with a confidence "Pretty Decisive if you ask me" He finished. Thomas Just said "I disagree" In a calm manner to which George said "Huh?, Why?". "Because there are no fingerprints on this Knife" Said Thomas calmly and then he continued "So tell me Detective" He then pointed at the Detective "How does this Prove my Client used it if there's no fingerprints!?" To which George Yelled "Wha- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" and fell back in shock and the People in The Gallery including the three lawyers were talking except for James. "He's right, without fingerprints there's no way they can accuse Junie" Said Athena in excitement"

_**Objection!**_

"The defendant Obviously wore gloves" Exclaimed Payne who was getting nervous

_**Objection!**_

"Its true the defendant wears gloves but they're fingerless glove, so how do you explain that!?" Said Thomas who had his hands in his pockets with a Smirk and Half-Lidded eyes. "Agh- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Exclaimed Payne in shock. The Gallery were Talking about what just happened in amazement only for the Judge to bang his gavel and yell "Order, Order in the court!" which got them all to stop talking. "Well Mr Payne unless you have anymore Witnesses I see no reason for the Defendant to be accused" said the Judge who was looking at Payne. Payne eventually regained his composure and said "Well I have one other witness, and this person witnessed something very decisive". "Yeah good Idea maybe I should ask, this might be bad for me" Thomas said to no one in particular and he was about to ask Payne what this witness saw until he noticed a lot of people including The Prosecutor and the Judge staring at him in confusion.

"What?" Said Thomas In confusion of all the people staring at him. "Um Mr Clark, who were you talking to just know, because it looked like you were talking to thin air" Said the Judge. "Hm oh, no one important, just Jeffery" said Thomas before looking up and saying "I was joking, don't take it so literally". "Um who's Jeffrey might I ask" Said the Judge with some worry. "Oh he's the voice in my head" So Thomas in a surprisingly calm tone. The Judge looked surprisingly at Thomas and said "You have a voice in your head!?" to which Thomas calmly said "Yes that's correct"."Your Crazy! You're not fit for a courtroom!" Exclaimed Payne in a mocking tone, to which Thomas punched the Defense Bench again Which caused Prosecutor Payne to go "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" and hide under the Prosecution Bench. "Mr Payne! Show some Backbone!" Exclaimed the Judge "I mean honestly It's usually the Prosecutor who's the scary one" He finished. ("Must ask him about that later") Thought Thomas in curiosity _**("Agreed")**_said Jeffrey who was in Thomas' head. Everything calmed down after a bit and the Trial Continued. "Mr Payne your witness if you will" said the Judge. Payne who still slightly scared said "Yes your honor".

* * *

Later a Boy in a Prosecutors course Uniform wearing a Lab coat, White Gloves a pair of Glasses with messy black hair holding a chemical vial came to the witness stand. "Witness please state your name and occupation" Said Gaspen Payne with some Determination in his voice. "My name is Anthony Lavow and I'm a student in the Prosecutor course and I'm in charge of the Chemistry Club". ("Guess that explains the Get up") Thomas Thought, to which Jeffrey said _**("Yep, It actually does")**_. "So what did you see exactly?" Asked the Judge In curiosity to which Anthony Lavow said while pouring the contents of the vial into a small flask which appeared in his other hand out of nowhere and pouring it back into the vial "The Murder of course". "You mean you saw the exact moment of the moment!?" said the Judge in surprise. "Yes I saw the moment of death, I saw it as clear as a vat of acid" Replied Anthony. ("Uhhhh What?") Thought Thomas in confusion. ("Who says that?) "Well give us some testimony then, if you please" Said Thomas to which the boy smirked and said "With Pleasure"

Witness Testimony

- What I saw -

-I was walking down the corridor from the science Lab to leave the academy for the day.

-And then I saw the Late Jerry Trict looking out the window.

-Then I saw the Defendant come up behind him and stab him in the back with a needle.

-And then my old teacher died, Like an evaporating chemical.

-And there's no about it, it was definitely the Defendant.

"Very well, Mr Clark you may begin your Cross-Examination" Said the Judge to Thomas. _**("He's just making this too easy") **_Said Jeffrey to which Thomas Muttered under his "Well said"

Cross-Examination

- What I saw -

-I was walking down the corridor from the science Lab to leave the academy for the day

-And then I saw the Late Jerry Trict looking out the window, Like I do at a chemical reaction

-Then I saw the Defendant come up behind him and stab him in the back with a needle

_**Objection!**_

"Mr Lavow, You claim to have seen Ms Woods stab the victim with a Needle, but that simply is not Possible" Said Thomas in Confidence. "What do you mean?" Said Anthony with an annoyed look to which Thomas replied saying "Because the Autopsy Report said he was 'Stabbed with a Kitchen Knife'". "Wha- What!?" Said the witness in worry, to which Thomas said "So tell me witness" and after Punching the Desk again he shouted "What made you think it was a syringe!?". "You… STING LIKE ACID!" Screamed Lavow in panic as the Gallery started talking loudly as Thomas was still pointing at the witness.

_**Objection!**_

"He probably just mistook it" Said Payne is desperation

_**Objection!**_

"No one is stupid enough to mistake a Kitchen Knife for a needle, Not even you!" Exclaimed Thomas to which Payne yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" as the Gallery continued to talk about what The Defense Said. The Judge Banged his Gavel yelling "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!".

_**Hold it!**_

The Judge Looked Surprised, Payne was sweating and Thomas was Giving a glare due to The witness' outburst. "I'm sorry, I left something out" Said the witness to which Thomas said while still glaring at the witness "You what...?". "Well you see there was a needle, but then the Defendant killed Trict with a Knife". "Yes" Said Payne getting his confidence back "The investigation team actually found a Needle at the scene". "WHAT!? and you bring this up now!?" Exclaimed Thomas in clear to which Payne looked scared and said "I'm sorry! I didn't think it was important!". At that Thomas said "Oh sure bloody needle, not Important. That's like seeing a man covered in blood holding a Knife and saying 'Oh no he's just a civilian'. How stupid are you!?" and Payne flinched slightly. "Mr Payne present this Needle at once!" Exclaimed the Judge and Payne said "Yes Your Honor"

-Needle Added to Court Record:

A medical needle found at the crime scene. Has a chemical in it

"And Witness you will amend your testimony" Said the Judge in a Annoyed tone. "Yes your honor, I'll be a truthful as Victims of truth serum". ("Little too truthful") Thought Thomas

Witness Testimony

- What I saw part 2 -

-I actually did see the Needle

-It was the first thing the Defendant stabbed the victim with before he turned around

-The Defendant then stabbed him in the back with the Knife

-The syringe fell out of the victims back after he was stabbed

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense" Said the Judge who was deep in thought. "'We still need a Cross-Examination to be sure your honor" Thomas Pointed out, to which the Judge said "Good point Mr Clark, you may do your Cross-Examination".

Cross-Examination

- What I saw part 2 -

-I actually did see the Needle

-It was the first thing the Defendant stabbed the victim with before he turned around

-The Defendant then stabbed him in the back with the Knife

-The syringe fell out of the victims back after he was stabbed

_**Hold it!**_

"Did you ever see the needle before?" asked Thomas with his Index and middle finger on his left temple. Anthony Lavow replied saying "Nope, never seen the thing before in my life". _**("So what are you gonna do?") **_Asked Jeffrey to which Thomas thought for a moment before saying "Please add that to your testimony".

-I've never seen the syringe before in my life

("Hmm, can't think of anything") Thought Thomas. ("guess I'll have to use the one thing I'm famous for. Logic"). so Thomas Put his Middle and Index finger on the his left temple and began to use logic

* * *

_**Logic:**_

As this started Thomas thought ("If I remember Correctly all I have to do is compare two pieces of evidence, People or both that I already have or know to get new Evidence or Information. Well let's have a go, Allon-sy!")

Syringe:

A medical needle found at the crime scene. Has a chemical in it

Anthony Lavow:

A Prosecutor Student and Head of his School's chemistry Club

("There's a Chemical inside This Needle and the witness is head of the chemistry club at his school meaning he could've have easily put it in there. Maybe he has seen this before") Thomas Thought to himself

-Needle Connection Added to Court Record

Due to the fact that there's a Chemical in it. It's safe to assume that it belongs to Anthony Lavow

("Alright then, let's present this at his added statement") Thought Thomas Confidently

* * *

-I've never seen the syringe before in my life

_**Objection!**_

"The needle Belongs to you Mr Lavow" Said Thomas out of the Blue. "Huh what do you mean?" Said the Witness who was sweating bullets and clutching the Vial in his hand tighter. Thomas just smirked and said "It's simple Logic really" To which the Judge said "Logic?". "Let me explain" Said Thomas "In the needle there was a small amount of some chemical in it" He then stops and looks at Gaspen Payne "What club did this witness say he was in Mr Payne?" to which Payne said "Well he said he was in the chemistry club… AGH!". "Exactly" Said Thomas to which he punch the desk and Exclaimed "The witness must have used this because there was a Chemical Inside!" to which the witness yelled "NO WAAAAAAAAY!". The Courtroom was now full of chatter, and the three WAA weren't excluded. "He's right, The needle could have easily belonged to him" Exclaimed Apollo who was Impressed by Thomas' Skills "Yeah, but does this mean the witness is the killer!" Said Athena with surprise which was easily displayed on Widget, "Well it's not the first time" Said Phoenix who was also slightly shocked.

_**Objection!**_

"What does that change!? All that proves is that the witness lied about seeing the syringe!" Exclaimed Payne in clear annoyance.

_**Objection!**_

"Well we don't know what the Chemical is, so let's say we find out" Said Thomas before saying "Your Honor, I want the chemical in this syringe analyzed" Said Thomas with Confidence. The Judge Banged his Gavel "Bailiff, Have this syringe analyzed!"

* * *

A few minutes Passed and the Bailiff returned and said "There were Traces of Poison in the Syringe". "P-Poison!" Exclaimed the Judge in surprise and the Gallery erupted in conversation.

_**("Good thinking") **_Complemented Jeffrey to which Thomas said "Thanks Mate". Suddenly out of the blue Anthony Lavow Exclaimed "But that Doesn't prove That I killed him, All it Proves Is that there was a syringe at the scene with poison in it, He was still murdered by the Defendant!"

_**Objection!**_

"Is that right" Said Thomas "Well I have a question for the Detective, Why does the Autopsy Report say the Victim dies from a stab to the Back?". George Then said "Oh because it was in his back when… We… Arrived… AGH!" George Then fell Backwards again from shock. "Exactly, Your Honor, I want the Victims body Analyzed for Poison!" Demanded Thomas. "Bailiff! Analyze the Victims Body for Poison!" Exclaimed The Judge

* * *

A few more minutes passed and the Bailiff returned and said "There are traces of poison in the Victims body". ("Yes") Thought Thomas in triumph before saying "This Proves one thing. The Victim wasn't stabbed, he was Poisoned!" and then the Gallery was Talking in Excitement. Payne had a worried look on his face

_**Objection!**_

That Objection was made by the witness who was a nervous. "You still missing one thing" he cried "Like how Sodium Chloride needs Sodium I need a motive to have done this, A motive, why would I kill Mr Trict!?". "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Thomas quietly before saying "You're stupider than you look. we had your motive from the very beginning". "Wha-What!?" Said Lavow who was clutching his vial with more pressure to which Thomas said "That's right, I got your motive right here!"

_**Take that!**_

"As we all know the supposed motive for my client was to get rid of her friends tormentor and as we all know this friend was in the prosecutors course, and we can all see" Thomas Punches the Desk Again "This very witness is in the Prosecutors course, Admit Mr Lavow!" And then Thomas made one last point at the Witness saying "You Killed your Teacher and Tormentor Jerry Trict!".

Anthony Lavow looked Extremely Angry clutching his vial Very Tightly and then all of a sudden he raised hand holding the vial and brought it down on the witness stand scattering the contents onto his hand and burning his glove off and burning his skin severely, but he didn't seem to notice because he was glaring at the Defense with a deep hatred. A few Seconds past after that before he said slowly "What… The… Hell… Are… You!?" to which Thomas just crossed his arms smiled while looking down before saying "I'm a lawyer... Nothing more"

* * *

"Mr Payne, Where is Mr Lavow" Asked the Judge and Payne Replied saying "He was taken into custody and is currently having his hand treated due to acid burns". ("And That kids is why you should never cause a Vial of acid to break while it's in your hands") Thought Thomas To himself. The Judge then looked at Mr Clark and Said "I must say Mr Clark, you are an excellent Lawyer, Probably as good as Other Three Lawyers from the Wright Anything Agency". Thomas Just Smiled and said "Don't hold me in too high regard your Honor. I'm just a man doing my Job, Nothing More" Thomas Then looked at Mr Payne and Said "And Mr Payne". Gaspen Payne the Looked at Thomas and Said "Y-yes?" to which Thomas Said "Ever Meet me again in your pathetic existence and you might want to watch your step or else…" Thomas then Glared at Payne and said "I'll make you feel true Pain". At this remark Gaspen looked scared and then he screamed in fear and ran outside the Courtroom. "Well then, I believe I can hand down my Verdict. The court finds the Defendant Juniper Woods

**Not Guilty**

Suddenly there was confetti falling from the top of the courtroom and everyone was cheering for the Acquitted High school student. Juniper was smiling in Pure joy and happiness, Thomas had his arms crossed and smiling with his eyes closed and The Prosecution Bench was… empty. "Court Is now adjourned!" Exclaimed the Judge before Banging his Gavel

* * *

**Court record:**

Evidence:

Attorney's Badge: The Badge that proves I'm a Attorney. It's very shiny

Autopsy Report: Time Of death: Between 7.30 and 8.00 Cause of Death: Stab Wound to the Back with a Kitchen Knife.

Kitchen Knife: A Kitchen Knife With the Victims Blood on it. Has no Fingerprints

Crime Photo: A picture of the crime scene, Shows the Defendant in her Uniform

Murder Motive: Motive was The victim tormenting The Defendants Friend. (DETENTION FOR DROPPING HER PENCIL?!) and he was also beating his students

Needle: A medical needle found at the crime scene. Has a chemical in it

Needle Connection: Due to the fact that there's a Chemical in it, It's safe to assume that it belongs to Anthony Lavow

Profiles: 

Juniper Woods: My client who is a timid and shy girl. She acts very odd around me

James Clark: My Loving brother. He's kinda dull and Boring

Gaspen Payne: The Case's Prosecutor. He's a Complete Jerk and I hate him

Phoenix Wright: A legendary Defense Attorney. Known as "The Comeback King"

Apollo Justice: One of Wright's Subordinates. Known as "The Clarion of Revelations"

Athena Cykes: A female Lawyer Working for Wright. Known as the "Courtroom Revolutionaire"

George Penn: The Detective in charge of the case. He's an old friend of mine

Anthony Lavow: A Prosecutor Student and Head of his School's chemistry Club

* * *

Yeah if any of you are wondering why I didn't use a "Thought Route" it's because this is the first case in a series I'm planning on writing, okay?

Please Review and feel free to be honest


	3. The Madman's Turnabout-Epilouge

The Madman's Turnabout-Epilogue

January 20, 9:40 AM

District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 2

The Three members of the Wright Anything Agency were Standing in the Defendant Lobby. "I can't believe he did it!" Said Athena in joy, To which Apollo said "In Fifteen minutes no less" Said Apollo said with some Slight Jealousy in his voice but more happiness. They looked over to Juniper who talking to Thomas. "Thank you so much for helping me!" said Juniper before she started to knit a scarf with slight blush on her face and said "you were so brave and confident in there". "No problem, I'm always willing to help the innocent" Said Thomas with smile on his face with his cane in one hand and his briefcase in the other. "I don't know how I'll ever pay you" Said Juniper looking down a little to which Thomas said "Don't worry about it, consider it free. well have a nice day" and then he turned around and walked away leaving Juniper blushing and out of the court house.

Phoenix Then smiled then he looked at his proteges and said "Apollo, Athena I want you two to do me a favour". Apollo looked at his mentor and said "What is it Mr Wright?" and Phoenix Replied saying "I want to see if you two can hire him, think you can do that?". Athena Replied saying saying "No problem boss" While Flashing her signature Peace sign before grabbing grabbing Apollo by the arm and dragging him after her. "See you later Mr Wright" said Apollo as he was pulled by the surprisingly strong Lawyer.

* * *

January 20, 9:50 AM

People Park

Thomas Was walking beside some trees in People and was enjoying the peaceful silence. But all of a sudden he heard a sound behind him so he turned around only to see nothing. He got a confused but then shrugged it off and was about to walk off when suddenly as he turned to the direction he was walking, he saw the upside down head of a Red-headed eighteen year old woman who said "HI!". And His reaction was falling backwards while Exclaiming "JESUS!"

Apollo walked up to Athena who got off the tree she was hanging from and said "I think you overdid it" To which Athena said "Yeah I guess I did" While flicking her ear ring. Thomas got up leaving his cane and Briefcase on the floor and dusted himself off before looking at the two layers and saying "I did not see that coming". Athena quickly said "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would just fall over like that" to which Thomas said "Nah, It's fine, It's not like you slapped me or anything… which actually happens a lot". Thomas then looked at the two Lawyers and said "So can I help you? is someone suing you" and then he laughed at his joke. "Well actually I'm Apollo Justice and This Athena Cykes" Said Apollo to which Thomas said "Oh so you're not married?" with no shame whatsoever. That Question caused both Apollo and Athena to blush slightly and Athena said "No actually" while looking away embarrassed as Apollo did the same.

Thomas said "I'm just joking, I do that a lot" and then he looked at Apollo curiously and said "Apollo? funny that's the name of the Greek god of light, the sun and truth" to which Apollo said "Is that right?, Guess that works for me then". Thomas then looked at Athena and said "And Athena is the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, law and justice, strategy, and skill" and Athena said "Huh? that's a mouthful". "anyway I'm Thomas Clark, Defense Attorney and Judging by the Badges I'd say you are too" Said Thomas in a calm manner. "That's correct, in fact that's why we came to talk to you" Said Athena "But first I want to thank you for defending junie". Thomas looked confused for a moment and Apollo noticed this and said "Juniper Woods" To end his confusion and Thomas Replied saying "Oh!, no problem, always willing to help the Innocent. so what was it you wanted to ask me?". Athena looked at him calmly and said "Well, our Boss Phoenix Wright wanted us to come and hire you for our Agency". Thomas Thought for a moment "Phoenix Wright? You mean the Comeback King Himself?" Said Thomas who was smiling.

Apollo smiled and said "The very same, so what do you say?". Thomas smirked and pulled a silver coin lifted it up showing a head saying "Heads, I accept…" and then he showed the other side saying "Tails, better luck next time" and then he put his hand down and flipped the coin. All three Attorneys were looking at the coin waiting for it to land in Thomas' hand it felt like it was in slow-motion. Apollo was looking at it with anxiousness, Athena was looking at it with slight worry and Thomas was looking at it with confidence. Eventually the coin landed in his hand and they all looked at it to see the outcome of the coin toss.

It was heads.

Thomas just Smirked and put the coin away saying "Congratulations, you know have the 'The Courtroom Chaotic' Working with you, I'll think I'll enjoy our time together". Both Apollo and Athena gave a sigh of relief and Apollo said "It's a honour to have you" and Thomas walked to were his cane was and picked it up as well as his Briefcase. Athena was confused and asked "Why do you need that cane, It seems like you can walk perfectly fine" To which Thomas said "It makes me look professional" to which Jeffrey _**("Still wondering why you think that") **_And Thomas Just said "Whatever Jeff" to which the two Lawyers looked confused and then remembered the trial. Thomas looked at the Two and said "Well Allon-sy!" And started to walk to the Agency with the Two younger Lawyers walking beside him. "So are you two dating or something?" Said Thomas with no Shame whatsoever which Made the Two Younger Attorneys Blush even more Before Thomas Started Laughing. "No we are not" said Apollo In a slightly annoyed but more embarrassed tone to which Thomas said "Just checking" While Smiling and they continued walking to the Agency.

* * *

January 20, 9:55 AM

Wright Anything Agency

Phoenix was Sitting in his Office looking through some papers waiting for his Proteges to come back with Thomas' answer and possibly the Man himself. There was a knock on the door and Phoenix said "Come in" and the door opened to reveal his two Young Apprentices. "So did he say yes?" Said Phoenix with some hope in his voice and the Red and Yellow Lawyers nodded and Athena "Let me introduce to you the newest member of the Wright Anything Agency, Thomas Clark!" And she stepped out of the way to reveal that he wasn't there. "Huh? Where is he?" Said Apollo in confusion to which Phoenix heard a voice saying "right here" and turned around and saw A white clad Lawyer there. The Three Lawyers yelled "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" In shock before Phoenix Asked "Where did you come from!?" To which Thomas said "Well you, see when a Man and a Woman love each other very much they get certain urges…". "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yelled Phoenix to which Thomas Said "Oh". Phoenix sighed and said "Let me ask again, where did you come from?" To which Thomas said "My Place, where else?".

At that Answer Phoenix, Apollo and Athena sweatdropped and Phoenix Said "I see" ("This guy is OUT there!") Thought Phoenix. "So you the legendary Phoenix Wright huh? Must say that suit makes you look like a Million Pounds". "Well thank you for the compliment" Said Phoenix and Thomas Just smirked and said "No problem, I look forward to working with you" said Thomas as he offered a handshake and Phoenix accepted…

Only to be slightly electrocuted.

Phoenix reeled his hand back in slight pain and Thomas started to laugh and showed that he had an electric hand buzzer on. He then said "Get's them every time" and continued to Laugh and eventually Phoenix joined in and so did Apollo and Athena with all Three of the Agency's first three lawyers knowing things just got more interesting.

**THE END**

* * *

Please Review and feel free to be honest


End file.
